Electric motors are used in a variety of applications, including power tools. Such electric motors typically include a motor shaft, a motor armature, magnets, a fan baffle, a commutator assembly, brush holders and electrical leads. The electrical leads selectively link brushes to a power source. The motor armature is fixed for rotation with the motor shaft and a series of copper conducting wires are wound in various patterns about peripheral slots. Ends of the wires are fused to the commutator. The commutator is fixed for rotation with the motor shaft and provides an electrical connection between the rotating armature and the stationary brushes.
These components are generally housed within a field case housing. Performance is improved by accurately locating the armature and magnets with respect to each other within the field case housing. Consequently, it is desirable to form the housing so that warping during the injection molding process of the housing is reduced. It is also desirable to locate the armature and magnet into their close proximity without the armature impacting upon and damaging the magnets during assembly. Additionally, it is desirable that the assembly process be facilitated by guiding screws from insertion apertures to receiving apertures without being drawn off course by the effects of the magnets. One or more of these, as well as other desirable features, may be selectively accomplished by using various aspects of the present invention.